Unknown Paths
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: this is a story about Duo's sister and her adventures. (can't write summeries) r
1. Unknown Paths - Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. They are all owned by their respective owners. If I did I would be really rich! So hey!

Author's Notes: Ok. I changed some things around in this story. Duo has a twin sister named Alexia. She has Relena's role as the queen person, and Relena is just a civilian person. This happens after the end of the series.

Dedication: I dedicate this part to Sean. luv yas Sean!

'......' someone is thinking   
*......* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes 

**Unknown Paths Prologue**   
by: BabySnowAngel

  
  


_Two years have passed since Alexia Maxwell disappeared........._

_Faithe and Alexis are walking towards the gym after school lets out._

**Faithe**: How many spots are open on the team? 

**Alexis**: Three. 

**Faithe**: Oh. Have you heard that there are eight new students? 

**Alexis**: Actually I didn't. Are any of them girls? 

**Faithe**: At least one of them is a girl 

**Alexis**: I wonder if she'll try out. 

**Faithe**: Who knows. 

_They enter the gym and change into their uniforms in the girls' locker room. Faithe is wearing a short, orange pleated skirt with an light orange cap sleeved shirt. Alexis is wearing the same thing only her skirt is purple and her shirt is a light lavender. They sit down at a table. Alexis picks up a clipboard and looks at it._

**Alexis**: Will the first three people please come forward, state your names, and begin. 

_The first three girls come forward._

**Alexis**: 'They look familiar.' 

**The girl with short, blackish-purple hair**: Hi. My name is Hilde. 

**The girl with with long light brown hair in two braids (well u know)**: Hi. I'm Relena 

**The girl with short kinda curly red hair**: Hi! I'm Catherine. 

_They don't recognize Alexis because she has curly hair._

**Alexis**: 'This can't be happening! It can't be them!' 

_Faithe looks at Alexis._

**Faithe**: Alexis...... 

**Alexis**: Oh. Hi. I'm the captain of the team. My name is Alexis. *gestures towards Faithe* And this is Faithe, the Assistant Captain. 

**Faithe**: Hi! Do you guys have a routine? 

**Hilde**: Yeah, we do. *holds up a cd* Do you have a cd player that we can use? 

**Faithe**: *points to a cd player right next to the table* You can use that one. 

_Hilde puts in the cd as the other girls take their positions. She puts it on number 10 and runs to get into position. They start dancing._

**Faithe**: Alexis, What's up with you? You were in a complete daze. 

**Alexis**: Oh, it's just that I didn't expect to see them here. (Hilde, Catherine, and Relena cannot hear what Alexis and Faithe are saying) 

**Faithe**: You know them? 

**Alexis**: Yeah. 

**Faithe**: If you know them, then why didn't they recognize you? 

**Alexis**: I changed my name and curled my hair. Faithe, I'll explain later. But for now don't tell them who I am. And don't tell the others, ok? 

**Faithe**: Ok. 

_They concentrate on the three dancing girls in front of them._   



	2. Unknown Paths - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would be really rich! I do own Alexia, Faithe, Katie, and Alexis.

Author's Notes: Hey minna! This is the fisrt part of Unknown Paths. In this part it explains why Alexia left (for u guys who want to know). You also find out who Alexis really is(hint hint). I forgot to tell you that Alexia, the gundam pilots, and the gundam girls are 17.

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my Uncle John because his dog died last Sunday and he is down. So this is for him.

'......' someone is thinking   
*.....* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes

**Unknown Paths - Part 1**   
by: BabySnowAngel

  
  
  


_Faithe and Alexis are watching Hilde, Relena, and Catherine audition for the three open spots on the dance team._

**Faithe**: Wow! They're good! Don't you think, Alexis? 

**Alexis**: Yeah, I guess. 'Maybe they won't make the team. I mean, they aren't that good. Alexis stop kidding yourself! They are good and will probably make the team.' 

_The girls get in their final position as the music stops. Faithe claps while Alexis writes something on a clipboard._

**Alexis**: *looks up* Very good. 

**Faithe**: Yeah, you guys were great! 

**Relena**: *blushes* Thanx. 

**Catherine**: When will we know who makes the team and who doesn't? 

**Alexis**: Sometime tonight. 

**Hilde**: Really?! 

**Faithe**: Ya, we'll contact you if you make it, but I wouldn't be to worried about not making it. 

**Catherine**: Ok! Great! See ya later then. 

**Hilde and Relena**: Bye! 

_They leave. Alexis and Faithe spend two more hours watching people perform. After the last group has danced and left the gym, Alexis sighs of relief._

**Alexis**: Thank goodness that's over! 

**Faithe**: *sighs* Yeah. I don't think I could take it if there was another group. 

**Alexis**: Me neither. *looks at notes* So who did you like the most? 'Please, please don't say you liked Hilde, Catherine, and Relena the most!' 

**Faithe**: I liked the first group. You know the ones you know. What about you? 

**Alexis**: *sighs* 'I guess they were the best out of all the others.' I have to admit they were pretty good. 

**Faithe**: What? Pretty good? They were great! 

**Alexis**: Whatever. 

**Faithe**: So they're on the team? 

**Alexis**: I guess so. 

**Faithe**: Cool! 

**Alexis**: Ya, 'I guess.' 

_They get up and go to the girls' locker room to change back into their regular clothes. Faithe and Alexis are walking towards the dorms._

**Faithe**: So when are we gonna tell them? 

**Alexis**: I guess we could tell them now. If you want. 

**Faithe**: I do! Let's go! *grabs Alexis' arm and starts running, pulling Alexis along with her. 

**Alexis**: Faithe, STOP!!!!! 

**Faithe**: *stops* Why? 

**Alexis**: Their dorm is in this building. 

**Faithe**: Oh. Then let's go!!! 

_They walk into the building and find out that their dorm is #213. They walk two flights of stairs and knock on the door to their dorm._

**Faithe**: I hope they're here. 

**Alexis**: Mm hm. 

_The door opens and Faithe and Alexis see Relena standing in the doorway._

**Relena**: Hi! 

**Faithe**: Hi! 

**Alexis**: Hey, Relena. Are Hilde and Catherine here, too? 

**Relena**: Yeah. Why don't you guys come in. 

_They step in and Relena closes the door._

**Relena**: (shouts) Catherine, Hilde, come here! 

**Hilde**: (shouts) Coming! 

_Catherine walks into the room followed by Hilde._

**Catherine**: Hi! 

**Hilde**: Hey! What's up? 

**Faithe**: We're here to tell you guys that you guys made the team. 

**Hilde**: We did? Really?! 

**Alexis**: Yeah, all of you made it. We have to go. We just wanted to let you know. 

**Faithe**: Oh, and we have practice tomorrow at 10:00 in the little theater. 

**Catherine**: Ok. Can we bring some friends to watch? 

**Faithe**: Yeah. Sure. 

**Catherine**: Cool! 

**Alexis**: Well, we got to go. See ya tomorrow. 

**Faithe**: Bye! 

**Catherine and Relena**: Bye! 

**Hilde**: Ciao! 

_Faithe and Alexis leave, and through the door hear shouts of of, "Yes!" and "We made it!" Alexis and Faithe laugh at hearing this. They walk back to the dorm that they share with Katie. Alexis unlocks the door, and they walk in._

**Faithe**: *sets her bag down* So ya gonna tell me about them now, Alexis? 

**Alexis**: Yeah. Let me get something real quick. 

**Faithe**: Sure. *sits down on their couch* 

_Alexis comes into the room carrying a picture and sits down next to Faithe._

**Alexis**: My name isn't really Alexis Wellam. 

**Faithe**: It isn't? 

**Alexis**: No, my real name is Alexia Maxwell. 

**Faithe**: No way! You're Alexia Maxwell, the ruler of the new colony? 

**Alexia**: Yeah, Mina, I am. 

**Faithe**: Cool. How do you know Hilde, Catherine, and Relena then? 

**Alexia**: Well, Hilde is my best friend and my brother's girlfriend. Relena is one of my friend's girlfriends. And Catherine is my friend's sister. 

**Faithe**: You have a brother? 

**Alexia**: Yeah. *shows her the picture and points to a guy with a long, dark haired braid* That's him. 

**Faithe**: Wow, he's hot! What's his name? 

**Alexia**: Duo. 

**Faithe**: Cool! *points to a guy with light brown hair covering half of his face standing next to Catherine* Who's he? 

**Alexia**: That's Trowa Barton, Catherine's brother. 

**Faithe**: Oh, *points to a guy with brown hair and wild bangs holding Relena's hand* and him? 

**Alexia**: That's Heero Yuy, Relena's boyfriend and Duo's best friend. 

**Faithe**: *points to a bay with back hair in a ponytail standing with his arms crossed* And he is? 

**Alexia**: That's Wufei Chang. 

**Faithe**: *points to the guy with platinum blond hair standing behind Alexia with his arms around her neck* Who is the guy standing behind you? 

**Alexia**: *sighs* That's Quatre Reberba Winner, the sweetest guy in the world. 

**Faithe**: Is he your boyfriend? 

**Alexia**: He was, but I don't know if he still is. 

**Faithe**: He's cute. I bet you two were the perfect couple. 

**Alexia**: *smiles* Well, we were really close. 

_They hear the door open as Katie comes in._

**Katie**: Hey, guys! *drops her book bag on the floor and comes over to them* So, who made the team? 

**Faithe**: *points to Relena, Catherine, and Hilde in the picture* These three. 

**Katie**: *looks at the picture and points to Alexia in the picture* What about her? 

**Faithe**: She's already on the team. 

**Katie**: She is? 

**Alexia**: Yeah, she is. 

**Katie**: Who is she? 

**Faithe**: She's the captain of the team. 

**Katie**: She can't be, Alexis is the captain. 

**Alexia**: *looks at Katie* Katie, that's me. 

**Katie**: *eyes widen as she looks at Alexia* Really?! No way! 

**Faithe**: It's true. 

**Katie**: Cool! So you know them? 

**Alexia**: Yeah, I do. *explains who everyone is* 

_Fifteen minutes later......_

**Katie**: Wow! Now that's a story. 

**Faithe**: Yeah, I know. 

_The next day at dance practice........___

_Alexia is showing Faithe and Katie a new move._

**Alexis**: *looks up* Oh my gosh! It's them! *faints* 

************************************************************************************* 

So how did you like it? I know it's a cliffhanger but just read the next part. hehe ^-^ so please r&r!


	3. Unknown Paths - Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Alexia, Faithe, Katie, and Alexis and another charecter which hasn't appeared yet.

Author's Notes: this is the next part and we find out why she fainted hehe

Dedication: I dedicate this part to my friend Tonna. luv ya girl!!!   


'......' someone is thinking   
*.....* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes   
  


Unknown Paths - Part 2   
By: BabySnowAngel   
  
  
  
  


_Alexia regains consciousness and sees (guess who!!!) her friends, Hilde, Catherine, Relena, the coach, (ok here they are) Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei leaning over her._

**Hilde**: Alexis, are you okay? 

**Alexis**: *sits up* Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. 

**The Coach Dude**: Why don't you sit out for a few minutes. 

**Quatre**: You could sit with us. 

**Alexis**: Ok. Thanx. 

**Duo**: *extends his hand* Here, let me help you up. 

**Alexis**: Thanx. *lets Duo help her up* 

_The Gundam pilots and Alexis walk up the aisle (they are in the school's theater) to about row 10 and sit down. Alexis sits in between duo and Quatre. The other pilots sit on either side of them._

**Duo**: *sticks out his hand* I'm Duo Maxwell. 

**Alexis**: *shakes his hand* Alexis Wellam. 

**Quatre**: I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. *gestures to Trowa* That's Trowa Barton, *gestures to Wufei* and that's Wufei Chang. 

**Duo**: *gestures to Heero* And that one's Heero Yuy. 

**Alexis**: Hi. 'They're just like I remember.' *sees something fall to the ground and picks it up* (It's a picture of herself.) 

**Alexis**: 'He carries a picture of me around?' *`straightens up in her seat and show the picture to Duo* Who's she? 'I wonder what he'll say about me.' 

**Duo**: (he says this in a sad tone) That's my sister, Alexia. I haven't seen her for two years. 

**Alexis**: Why not? 

**Quatre**: (he also says this in a sad tone) She just disappeared. 

**Alexis**: How can someone just disappear? 

**Duo**: Well she was a little stressed out. She decided to take a vacation. She left and arrived in her destination, but she never checked into the hotel she was supposed to. We tried to locate her, but we didn't have any luck. All I want to know now is if she is all right. I don't care if I ever see her again. Just knowing if she is alive or not is all I know. 

**Alexis**: Oh..... 'Man, I really hurt him. I didn't think it would be this hard on him. Oh, What have I done!!!!' You really miss her don't you? 

**Duo**: Yeah, I do, and I'm not the only one who misses her. 

**Alexis**: You aren't? 'Someone else is heartbroken?' 

**Duo**: Yeah, her boyfriend was devastated. He was about to commit suicide because he thought she was dead. He still misses her a lot. 

**Alexis**: Oh..... 'Quatre misses me? Oh, Quatre, I'm sooooo sorry I did this to you. Please forgive me.' 

_Quatre looks like he is on the verge of tears._

**TCD**: (yells) Hey, Alexis! Are able to dance now? 

**Alexis**: (yells to TCD) Yeah, coach. *hands the picture to Duo and gets up* Well, it was nice meting you guys. Duo, I hope you hear from your sister soon. 

**Duo**: Thanx. Nice meetin ya, too. 

_Alexis walks up onto the stage and is showing some people a dance move._

**Duo**: (to Quatre) You know who she reminds me of? 

**Quatre**: Who? 

**Duo**: Alexia. 

**Quatre**: Yeah, she does.   
__

****************************************************************************************** 

So was it good? I hoped you like it. there will be more action coming up. so if it seems dull keep reading or you'll miss all of the good stuff yet to come. please review. ^-^ 


	4. Unknown Paths - Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own Alexia, Alexis, the new sailor scout, and the monster. Please ask my permission if you want to use them. 

Dedication: I dedicate this to my lil cuz Emmy (Emily) luv ya girl!! 

Author's Notes: Well here it is! thanx for encouraging me. please r&r! o and hey Tonna!   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'......' someone is thinking   
*......* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


#  **Unknown Paths - Part 3**

  
_Two days later (Monday) after school....._

_The scouts (I don't want to list them all. hopefully u know who they are) were talking out in the courtyard when they heard several screams coming from the back of the school._

**Raye**: *looks around making sure no one could see them* Guys, transform!!!! 

**Serena**: Moon Cosmic Power... 

**Mina**: Venus Star Power... 

**Raye**: Mars Star Power... 

**Lita**: Jupiter Star Power... 

**Amy**: Mercury Star Power... 

**Amora**: Uranus Planet Power... 

**Michelle**: Neptune Planet Power... 

**Trista**: Pluto Planet Power... 

**Alexia**: Star Cosmos Power... 

**All**: Make Up!!!! 

_They all go through their transformation sequences. Alexia is surrounded with gold and silver stars and ribbons encircling her body transforming her into Sailor Star. Her uniform was the same style as the other scouts except it was sliver. She wore silver see through gloves that went up to her elbow and silver boots that came just above the ankle. (I'm sorry. I never described her. well i guess i will now.) Her curly hair was golden with two silver streaks and hung down to her shoulders. Above her silver eyes that had specks of gold in them was a tiara with a silver star in the center. The tips of the star were gold._

**Sailor Star**: Come on guys! Let's go! 

_They all run to the back of the school. There they see a monster made of smoke and Relena and Catherine on the ground unconscious. At that moment the monster ia holding Hilde up by the throat and reaching into her chest pulling out her heart crystal._

**Sailor Moon**: A heart snatcher?!?! I thought we had defeated all of them. 

**Sailor Venus**: Apparently not. 

**Sailor Star**: Would you guys stop! Those are my friends there! *turns to the monster* Hey you! 

**The** **Monster**: What do you want you little brats? 

**Sailor Star**: I want you to stop hurting my close friends! 

**Hilde**: 'Close friends?' *goes unconcious* 

**TM:** And who are you? 

**Sailor Star**: I am Sailor Star! I stand for peace and truth. I triumph over evil like you! And these are my fellow scouts. 

**Sailor Moon:** Sailor Moon! 

**Sailor Mars**: Sailor Mars! 

**Sailor Venus**: Sailor Venus! 

**Sailor Mercury**: Sailor Mercury! 

**Sailor Jupiter:** Sailor Jupiter! 

**Sailor Neptune**: Sailor Neptune! 

**Sailor Uranus**: Sailor Uranus! 

**Sailor Pluto**: Sailor Pluto! 

**Sailor Star**: And in the name of the universe we shall punish you! 

**TM**: *laughs an evil laugh* Very funny! No one can defeat me, the almighty Giomfindu!! *throws Hilde down still holding her heart crystal. 

**Sailor Star**: *gasps* Why you little!!!! 

**Sailor** **Venus**: Love Chain Encircle! 

_The love chain knocks the crystal out of his hand._

**Sailor** **Mercury**: *dives and catches the crystal* I got it! 

**Sailor** **Jupiter**: And know for you! Jupiter Thunder Crash! *balls of lightning shoot out of her hands straight towards the monster* 

**Giomfindu**: *doesn't even shudder as the attack hits him* Ha! Is that all you've got? 

**Sailor** **Jupiter**: *a surprised look on her face* What? It didn't even hurt him! 

**Sailor** **Uranus**: Try this on for size! Uranus World Shaking! *a ball in the form of Uranus is formed in hands* 

**Sailor** **Neptune**: Neptune Deep Submerge! *a ball in the form of Neptune forms in hands* 

_The two attacks join and head straight for Giomfindu. Again the attack has no affect._

**Giomfindu**: Ha. You weaklings! Here's a taste of your own medicine! *sends streaks of smoke towards the group* 

**Sailor** **Star**: *jumps out of the way* 

_The smoke hits Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They start coughing and fall to the ground unconscious._

**Sailor** **Star**: Moon, Mars! *runs over to them* 

_The smoke also hits Sailors Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, and Venus._

**Sailor** **Pluto**: Neptune! Uranus! 

**Sailor** **Mercury**: Venus, Jupiter! 

**Giomfindu**: *laughs evily* Ha! That was way to easy!! 

**Sailor Star**: *stands up with a very angry expression on her face* You have no right to hurt my friends! You will pay!!!!! Stardust Freeze! *Gold and Silver dust come out of hands* 

_The dust swirls around the laughing Giomfindu and when it clears there stands a frozen monster._

**Sailor Star**: Crumble! 

_The monster crumbles to nothing leaving behind two heart crystals._

**Sailor Star**: Mercury, help Pluto revive the others. I'll help Hilde, Relena, and Catherine. *runs over to Mercury and takes Hilde's heart crystal and picks up the other ones. she walks over to Them and gently place their heart crystals back in them* 

**Hilde**: *opens her eyes to see Sailor Star looking at her* Alexia? 

**Sailor Star**: *shocked then covers up with a smile* I'm not Alexia, Hilde. I'm Sailor Star. 

**Hilde**: *sitting up* What did you mean when you said we were close friends? 

**Sailor Star**: You are my close friends. *hugs Hilde* 

**Relena**: *sits up* Oh, my head! 

**Sailor Star**: *let's go of Hilde and turns around and looks at Relena* Are you okay, Relena? 

**Relena**: I think so. Hey, who are you and how do you know my name? 

**Sailor Star**: I'm Sailor Star, and I've known you my whole life. 

**Relena**: That's not possible. I would've recognized you. 

**Catherine**: *sits up* Hey what's going on? 

**Sailor Star:** You were attacked by a monster and passed out. 

**Hilde**: Yeah and Sailor Star here and her friends saved us. 

**Catherine**: Oh. Well thanx. 

**Sailor Star**: *nods and turns and looks at the other soldiers* How are they doing? 

**Sailor Moon**: We're fine! 

**Sailor** **Star**: *stands up and turns to Catherine, Hilde, and Relena* Well, are you guys sure you're all right? 

_They all nod._

**Sailor Star**: Then I guess we should get going. (all the other scouts are standing behind her) Bye. *turns and leaves (followed by the other scouts)* 

**Hilde**: That was weird. 

**Catherine**: You could say that. *stands up* Well we better get going. I don't know about you two but I have a ton of homework. 

**Relena**: *stands up* I do, too. 

**Hilde**: *stands up (no she isn't going to stay on the ground)* Well, I don't have any homework, but I do have four tests tomorrow. So let's head back to the dorm. 

_The three girls head back to their dorm._

**The Man Hiding Behind the Tree**: It's her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

1) who is the man hiding behind a tree?   
2) who is he talking about? 

so how was it? did it stink? well review and tell me. and u can attempt to answer the 2 questions if ya want. so....again i need 5 reviews but the isn't that hard. 


	5. Unknown Paths - Part 4

Author Note: hey minna! I'm back! i'd like all the nice people who reviewed. Someone else finds out. by the way for those who don't know french a propos means by the way. please r&r ^-^

Dedication: I dedicate this part to Tina and Laura. Thanx guys. o and Laura i did have nitemares that night. that was a cool but freaky nite!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. i do own Alexia/Alexis, Curtis, Faithe, and Katie. (thanx cuzez for the names)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'......' someone is thinking   
*......* someone is doing something   
(.....) author's notes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  


**Unknown Paths - Part 5**   
by: BabySnowAngel

  
  
  


_Three days later (Friday) in Alexia and co.'s dorm....._

_The inners and Alexia were getting ready for the dance._

**Faithe**: *putting on deep red lipstick* So, when is everyone getting picked up? 

**Katie**: I'm getting picked up in 20 minutes. 

**Alexis**: Same here. 

_Fifteen minutes later....._

_The doorbell rings._

**Katie**: I'll get it. *walks to the door and opens it* Hi, guys. 

**Wufei**: Hi, Katie. 

**Katie**: Hi, Wufei. 

_Faithe comes up behind Katie._

**Faithe**: *blushes* Hi, Trowa. 

**Trowa**: *smiles (this one is for Sean)* You look great, Faithe! (Wow he talked!) 

**Wufei**: Are you ready to go? 

**Katie**: Yup. 

**Wufei**: Okay. *offers her his arm* 

**Katie**: *takes his arm* Okay. See you later, Alexis. 

**Alexia**: Okay, you guys have fun. 

**Everyone**: We will. *walk down the hall* 

**Alexia**: *closes the door* He still has five minutes. 

_There is a knock on the door._

**Alexia**: *opens the door* Hi, Quatre. 

**Quatre**: Wow! You look... Wow! 

_She is wearing a sliver spagetti strapped dress that stopped two inches above her knees and is wavy. Alexia is wearing silver gloves that go up to her elbows. She has her hair in a french braid with two strands curled in the front framing her face. She wore silver lipstick and eyeshadow. Her shoes are silver platform sandals._

**Alexia**: *blushes* Quatre.. 

**Quatre**: Sorry. Oh, these are for you. *hands her some crimson roses* 

**Alexia**: *taking the roses* They're beautiful! Thanx, Quatre. *kisses him on the cheek* I'm going to go put these in a vase. Then we can go. 

**Quatre**: Okay. 

**Alexia**: *puts the flowers in water and walks out the door locking it behind her* Okay, let's go! 

_They walk to the party._

_An hour later....._

_Alexia walks over to the stage and whispers something in the drum player._

**Drum** **Player**: *nods* We have a request and this little lady would like to sing a song to her boyfriend. 

_Alexia walks onto the stage ands stands waiting for the music to start._

**_I must be crazy now_**   
**_ Maybe I dream too much_**   
**_ But when I think of you_**   
**_ I long to feel your touch_**

**_ To whisper in your ear_**   
**_ Words that are old as time_**   
**_ Words only you would hear_**   
**_ If only you were mine_**

*puts hand to heart* 

**_ I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_**   
**_ Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_**   
**_ 'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_**   
**_ And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_**

**_ I love you, please say_**   
**_ You love me too, these three words_**   
**_ They could change our lives forever_**   
**_ And I promise you that we will always be together_**   
**_ Till the end of time_**

*looks at Quatre* 

**_ So today, I finally find the courage deep inside_**   
**_ Just to walk right up to your door_**   
**_ But my body can't move when I finally get to it_**   
**_ Just like a thousand times before_**

**_ Then without a word you handed me this letter_**   
**_ Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_**

**_ love you, please say_**   
**_ You love me too, these three words_**   
**_ They could change our lives forever_**   
**_ And I promise you that we will always be together_**   
**_ Till the end of time_**

**_ Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah_**   
**_ And maybe I, I need a little care_**   
**_ And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you_**   
**_ Oh you need somebody just to hold you_**   
**_ If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_**

**_ I love you, please say_**   
**_ You love me too_**   
**_ Please say you love me too_**   
**_ Till the end of time_**   
**_ These three words_**   
**_ They could change our lives forever_**   
**_ And I promise you that we will always be together_**

*puts hand to heart and moves it so it is pointing at Quatre palm up* 

**_ Oh, I love you_**   
**_ Please say you love me too_**   
**_ Please please_**   
**_ Say you love me too_**   
**_ Till the end of time_**   
**_ My baby_**   
**_ Together, together, forever_**   
**_ Till the end of time_**   
**_ I love you_**   
**_ I will be your light_**   
**_ Shining bright_**   
**_ Shining through your eyes_**   
**_ My baby_**

*looks at Quatre with questioning eyes* 

**Quatre**: *mouths* I love you! 

**Alexia**: *bows and walks off the stage and over to Quatre* I wonder what Duo is thinking. 

**Quatre**: That I'm betraying his sister. 

**Alexia**: Oh well. We'll tell then soon enough. Let's dance. *pulls him towards the dance floor* 

_Wherever Duo is....._

**Duo**: He's got some nerve dating her. *gives Quatre's back a death glare* 

**Hilde**: Oh, Duo. Just get over it. Let's just have a good time. 

_Twenty minutes later....._

**Alexia**: I'm going to go talk to Duo. He keeps giving us death glares and it is very annoying. 

**Quatre**: Okay. 

_Alexia heads off to the other side of the room where Duo is giving them a death glare._

_Outside....._

**Guy**: You know what to do. Now GO! 

_About forty soldiers rush into the building and start firing their guns. The Gundam boys whip out their guns and start shooting at the soldiers._

**Curtis**: *grabs Alexia's arm* Come with me! *pulls her outside and knocks her out* Sweet dreams, princess. 

_Fifteen minutes later....._

_All the soldiers are dead, thanx to the Gundam boys._

**Quatre**: *stops a girl walking by him towards the exit* Where's Alexis? 

**Girl**: She was carried off by some guy. 

**Quatre**: Thanx. *turns to the gboys* Umm guys. Alexis has been kidnapped. 

**Duo**: *getting REALLY PISSED OFF* Who cares about her?!?! I mean you were hitting on her!! 

**Quatre**: YOU SHOULD CARE!!! I MEAN SHE IS YOUR SISTER!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I don't know when the next part will be out because I have three major projects due this week and exams the next week. I'll try hard though.

-BabySnowAngel


End file.
